1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a downlight and a method for manufacturing the same; more particularly, to a downlight having a light-emitting diode and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of the technology, many modern lighting apparatuses now use light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as the light source. The downlight is a lighting device that is installed in the ceiling of the building. The downlight has a tubular appearance and can be embedded within the ceiling so that the front surface of the light is level with the ceiling, thereby giving a flat and even look. By placing the LED unit within the downlight, it is feasible to enhance the light efficiency and the aesthetics. However, the conventional many facture process of the downlight involves the assembling of the light source, the lens, the heat dissipation component, and the structural component; such assembling process requires many components and screws. This assembling process cannot achieve a tight sealing and results in many gaps and spaces, and hence, it is not in compliance with the IP65 standards. An additional sealing components is often required to meet the IP65 standards, thereby resulting in a more complicated manufacturing process, which is more costly. In view of the foregoing, there is an urgent need in the industrial field of the LED lighting to provide a novel downlight that simplifies the manufacturing process and satisfies the IP65 standards.